Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a degenerative disorder of the human central nervous system characterized by progressive memory impairment and cognitive and intellectual decline during mid to late adult life. The disease is accompanied by a variety of neuropathologic features principal among which are the presence in the brain of amyloid plaques and the neurofibrillary degeneration of neurons. The etiology of this disease is complex, although in about 10% of AD cases it appears to be familial, being inherited as an autosomal dominant trait. Among these inherited forms of AD, there are at least four different genes, some of whose mutants confer inherited susceptibility to this disease. The σ4 (Cys112Arg) allelic polymorphism of the Apolipoprotein E (ApoE) gene has been associated with AD in a significant proportion of cases with onset late in life. A very small proportion of familial cases with onset before age 65 years have been associated with mutations in the β-amyloid precursor protein (APP) gene on chromosome 21. A third locus associated with a larger proportion of cases with early onset AD has recently been mapped to chromosome 14q24.3. The majority (70-80%) of heritable, early-onset AD maps to chromosome 14 and appears to result from one of more than 20 different amino-acid substitutions within the protein presenilin-1 (PS1). A similar, although less common, AD-risk locus on chromosome 1 encodes a protein, presenilin-2 (PS-2, highly homologous to PS-1). Based upon mRNA detection, the presenilins appear to be ubiquitously expressed proteins, suggesting that they are normally housekeeping proteins required by many cell types.
Presenilin 1 is a 43-45 kDa polypeptide and presenilin 2 is a 53-55 kDa polypeptide. Presenilins are integral proteins of membranes present in high molecular weight complexes that are detergent sensitive. Three protein components of the complexes in addition to presenilin are known.